


Glitch in my code

by ZacharieCoffee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also most things are going to be canon in this, However I might switch up some things later on, I'll update tags as I go, I've never posted on this site so bear with me please, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacharieCoffee/pseuds/ZacharieCoffee
Summary: Many stories follow the same plot line, meet Mr. Anderson, befriend him, learn human emotions and the rest is history. However what do you do when one little thing goes wrong? The set path glitching and going in a direction no one had in mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if I mess anything up of if this sounds bad, please if you find any mistakes tell me and I'll fix them right away.

The clinging of a coin and occasionally ding was what hit the senses of the android. He was standing on the elevator, flicking his coin up and down. He was a new model, a prototype. They called him in to negotiate this mishap. He didn't mind of course, he was an android after all. His LED blicked softly as he fiddled with the coin.

As the elevator hit the floor it needed to be on he caught the coin between his pointer and middle fingers on his right hand. Adjusting his tie, he looked straight ahead. One of the officers was standing near him, they started walking away and talking. "Negotiator on site. Repeat, negotiator on site." He stepped out of the elevator and walked to a small picture frame nearby. The android grabbed it and looked it over in his hands. His LED flashed blue as he heard a lady in the distance. "No, stop, I-I-I can't leave her."

The photo had three people on it, a man a woman and what appeared to be their child. The man was named John Phillips, the woman was Caroline Phillips, and their daughter was Emma Phillips. He walked towards the aquarium they had before seeing the woman round the corner with an officer. She appeared to notice him as she put her hands on his shoulders, tears staining her cheeks. "Oh, oh please, please, you gotta save my little girl." She shook lightly and turned to see his LED, it appeared to catch her off guard. "Wait, you're sending an android?" The officer grabbed her arm again and started to lead her away. "Alright, ma'am. We need to go." She practically screamed in his face back. "You can't- you can't do that! You w-why aren't you sending a real person?" She pointed at him as her voice faded away. "Don't let that thing near her! Keep that thing away from my daughter! KEEP IT AWAY!"

He stared in the direction she went before turning to the aquarium once again. He noticed the fish on the ground and cocked his head to the side. Kneeling down he took the small fish in his hands and examined it. It said it was a Dwarf Gourami and it's origin was from Ganges Delta, India. He placed the fish back in the tank and watched it swim off. He almost wondered what it was like to be so close to death but having someone save you when you least expect it.

**_Software Instability ^_ **

He took a moment to look at the fish before heading into the main room. "Why are we wasting time sending an android to negotiate!?" "That piece of crap could jump from the rooftop any second." "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! My men are ready to step in, just give the order!" "Fuck!" A man, most likely Captain Allen, appeared to be having a conversation with someone on his phone, pausing to hear a response before yelling back. The man appeared to be upset. "I don't believe this." Was his last response to his call before the android went up to him.

"Captain Allen? My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife." The captain didn't seem to take much interest in Connor, sighing and turning to another officer. "It's firing at everything that moves, it already shot down two of my men. We could easily get it, but they're on the edge of the balcony. If it falls, she falls." Connor took the information into account and thought to ask the name of the deviant. "Do you know its name?" Captain Allen responded, albeit rather harshly. "I haven't got a clue. Does it matter?" Connor looked at the man like he was stupid. "I need information to determine the best approach." He thought for a moment before asking another question. "Do you know if it's been behaving strangely before this?" The captain turned to Connot with a fierceness in his eyes. "Listen, saving that kid is all that matters. So either you deal with this fucking android now, or I'll take care of it."

The probably of him suceeding was low, 48% actually, he needed to improve that. He walked over to an abandoned gun case on the ground. He examined it, the ammunition on the side was 355, the velocity reading 365 m/s, the energy was 659j the bullet weight was 115 grams and the power factor was 414k. The gun itself was a MS859 Black Hawk with 17 rounds of capacity, the size of the whole thing was 8.5 inches, while the barrel was only 5 inches. Since he was a prototype he had a function built into him, which allowed him to reconstruct a scene as if he was there to see it happen. He saw the deviant steal the father's gun.

He saw the provability of success go up, deciding to look for more clues. Connor walked past officers and into the girls room, assuming there'd be a lot of evidence in there. The first things that caught his eyes was the huge bear staring back at him. If he was a human he would have easily jumped. He turned to her desk and examined it, picking up what was most likely a tablet of some sorts. He saw the girl pop up along with the android. They both appeared happy in the video. "This is Daniel, the coolest android in the world! Say hi, Daniel!" He turned to the camera and smiled, greeting with a cheerful "hello!" She smiled again happily at his reaction before continuing. "You're my bestie! We'll always be together!" His face went off screen as she continued to smile.

The provability of succeeding was now at 56%, not much better but still something. He glanced at the floor and saw a pair of headphones. He put them to his ear and realized that she hadn't heard anything from outside her room. He walked out of her room and into the living room and kitchen area.

The first thing to greet his eyes was the corpse of a man. He heard distantly from behind him. "All units, hold positions. The negotiator's going in." He knelt beside the man and analyzed his face. The man was John Phillips, the father, deceased. His height read 6'0" and his weight was 187.2 pounds. He found a bullet hole in his lung, causing the man to have a hemorrage in his upper lung and Pneumorthorax. Another was in his side, his left kidney was perforated, causing fatal abdominal trauma. He reconstructed the scene once again to see that the father was holding something when he was shot, it was shown to have slid to the side.

Connor took the device in question and unlocked it, the screen responded immediately. "Your order for an AP700 android has been registered. CyberLife thanks you for your purchase." The deviant was going to be replaced. Success probability, 68%.

He paused for a moment to look at the father again when he heard gunshots and saw an officer go down. "Holy shit! Cover me while I evacuate him." "Man down! I repeat, man down! Requesting immediately evac!" The man wasn't dead, but he was seriously hurt. Connor watched as another officer rushed him towards the elevator. He heard a conversation, very distantly. "You're okay?" "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He walked past a statue and a piano to notice another officer, this one wasn't as lucky as the other one however. He heard another officer behind him say "in position. Ready to assault." He realized his time was getting low.

The officer he was kneeling beside was the first responder. He analyzed his face and found his name was Anthony Deckart, his height was 5'8" and his weight was over 170 pounds. A hole was in his right heart ventricle, it caused internal bleeding. On his hand was gunshot residue, only one shot had been fired. He reconstructed it and saw the girl witnessed the shooting and the cop shot the deviant. His gun was also thrown under the table.

Connor circled the table and bent down to grab the discarded gun, better safe than sorry. A pop-up showed in his vision as P.L. 544-7 American Androids Act-2029, androids are strictly forbidden to carry or use any type of weapon. He decided it was best to take it anyway, could be useful. Success rate, 76%. He walked around the island of the kitchen and to the stove, where a pot was on, liquid coming out of the lid. They were about to have dinner.

Connor turned and walked towards the entrance of the balcony, looking over the room to make sure he didn't forget anything. He spotted the shoe on the ground and walked towards it. It was the girl's shoe, and it had a bit of blood on it. She could be wounded. Success probability, 78%.

He looked out to see the android, Daniel, with the girl, Emma, they both seemed scared. He took a second to weigh his chances and walked out to the other side. As he did however, the android shot at him. Emma screamed and the bullet hit his left shoulder. His LED swirled a harsh red before going back to a calm blue. "Stay back!" Connor turned to look at the android again. "Don't come any closer or I'll jump!" The girl started to shake. "No! No, please! I'm begging you!" He turned the gun to rest beside her head again.

He looked up to the left to see some more of the S.W.A.T. team approach, aiming at Daniel. He thought for a moment before pressing forward. "Hi, Daniel." The android stared, dumbfounded. "How-" "My name is Connor." He interrupted the android before letting it speak again. "How do you know my name?" Connor looked at Daniel, deciding it would be best to tell him everything he knew. "I know a lot of things about you. I've come to get you out of this."

A helicopter flew over Daniel's head as he spoke. Probability of sucess, 62%. He slowly approached Daniel as he practically glared at the helicopter. "I know you're angry, Daniel. But you need to trust me and let me help you." It responded almost immediately. "I don't want your help! Nobody can help me! All I want is for all of this to stop, I-I just want all of this to stop." Sucess probability, 65%. Daniel pointed the gun at him. "Are you armed?" "Yes. I have a gun." Connor answered truthfully. "Drop it! No sudden moves, or I'll shoot!"

Connor removed the gun and tossed it to the side, success probability 71%. "There, no more gun." He looked to the side, at another deceased officer, thinking of what to say next. "They were going to replace you and you became upset. That's what happened, right?" Success probability, 81%, Connor took a second and started to slowly approach Daniel. "I thought I was part of the family. I thought I mattered. But I was just their toy, something to throw away when you're done with it." He shifted his gaze to Emma for a moment. "I know you and Emma were very close. You think she betrayed you, but she's done nothing wrong." He responded, aggressively. "She lied to me. I thought she loved me, but I was wrong. She's just like all the other humans." She kicked lightly as he put the gun to her head. "Daniel no."

He stepped forward a bit more, sympathy playing in his voice. "Listen, I know it's not you fault. These emotions you're feeling are just errors in your software." Daniel looked at him, hurt in his mechanical eyes. Success probability, 97%. "No, it's not my fault, I never wanted this. I loved them, you know? But I was nothing to them, just a slave to be ordered around." He shook the hand with the gun as he looked at the helicopter, letting out a noise of frustration. "I can't stand that noise anymore! Tell that helicopter to get out of here!"

Connor accepted his request and waved for the helicopter to leave. He heard one of the S.W.A.T. members distantly talk to the pilot. "The situation is under control." As it left he turned back to Daniel. "There, I did what you wanted." Success probability, 99%, this was the last hurtle he had to jump. "You have to trust me, Daniel. Let the hostage go and I promise you everything will be fine." It took a moment to consider what he said. "I want everyone to leave! And I want a car! When I'm outside the city, I'll let her go!" Connor shook his head as he considered his options. "That's impossible, Daniel. Let the girl go and I promise you won't be hurt." Daniel stared at him. "I don't want to die."

"You're not going to die. We're just going to talk. Nothing will happen to you. You have my word." Success probability, 100%. Daniel nodded and spoke calmly. "Okay, I trust you." It put Emma down gently and she ran to the side, laying on the ground. Connor looked at Daniel as he looked back at him, a standoff until someone died, literally. One gunshot, a scream, Daniel's side, plates and Thirium spraying everywhere. Another shot, this time its shoulder, more broken bits and Thirium. The last one was the left side of its face, the worst of the three, its LED stuck on red the whole time, a blinding and sad red. The android fell on his knees as he looked at Connor. "You lied to me, Connor."

**_Software Instability ^_ **

It's tone took a more robotic sound to it. "You lied to me." He watched the android shutdown. He stared, confused. He turned his head when he heard footsteps and saw Captain Allen, he looked down at Emma, something gripping at his Thirium Pump as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to the people who saw the mess I made of this fic for a good minute there, but I love and appreciate you all so much.

The soft pitter patter of rain was the first thing to hit the young androids senses. He opened his eyes as he scanned the area he was in. His gaze focused on the LED lights of the bar's name: Jimmy's Bar. He then saw a message pop-up with his mission objective: Find Lt. Anderson. He glanced around for another second before taking a coin he found and flipping it in the air.

As he stepped into the bar his Olfactory receptors, or smell as humans would call it, picked up on the odors in the place. Your average assortments of wines, whiskeys and the sorts, all mixed in with a "homey" atmosphere as his sensors indicated. The next thing his peripheral allowed him to see was all of the staring, hating eyes cast upon on him. The sign outside was probably the most likely reason for this.

The one man who didn't look at him when he first entered caught his eye, but he went through and scanned everyone else first just because he wanted to save his curiosity for the last part. Once he was done scanning faces, and having some choice words thrown at him, he concluded that the man was either Lt. Anderson or someone uninterested in anything outside of his drink. 

After a scan of the man's features, the conclusion of the man being Lt. Anderson was proven to be correct. He calmly walked over to the man and introduced himself. "Lieutenant Anderson, my name is Connor, I'm the android sent by CyberLife." The android- Connor- took a minute to gather all his data from trying to find the worn out cop before speaking again. "I looked for you at the station but nobody knew where you were. They said you were probably having a drink nearby. I was lucky to find you at the fifth bar." If he were human he would have laughed at that last part, but alass he cannot.

Connor paused for a moment, waiting for the man to speak. When he got a gruff, "what do you want?" from the Lieutenant, he decided it would be best to explain the reason why he was even there in the first place. "You were assigned a case early this evening. A homoside, involving a CyberLife android. In accordance with procedure, the company has allocated a specialized model to assist investigators." Satisfied with the response he gave the lieutenant- before he could think about it more the man responded, "Well, I don't need any assistance. Specially from a plastic asshole like you. So just be a good lil' robot and get the fuck outta here." The reply the man gave him made Connor realize that the success of this mission would take more than he bargained for. He also filed away the term "plastic asshole" for further investigation later.

As his stare stayed trained on the man, his processor buzzed, trying to find the best route to complete the mission. He decided the best way to reason with the older cop was to go with a more understanding approach. "I understand that some people are not comfortable in the presence of androids but I am-" he was interrupted before he could finish his sentence, "I am perfectly comfortable, now back off before I crush you like an empty beer can!" 

Connor stared, dumbfounded at the cop before going with reasoning to get the cop out of the bar. "Listen, I think you should stop drinking and come with me. It'll make life easier for both of us." The android waited for a response but all he got was a nod of the lieutenants head and him taking another sip of his drink.

He was getting tired of waiting for the old man, and in all honesty he could have easily spilled his drink or walked outside, but something screamed in him to not do either of those. Instead he opted to humor the cop. "You know what? I'll buy you one for the road. What do you say?" Upon not getting an answer he decided it was a sign to go ahead. "Bartender, the same again, please!" He got a strange look from the man working but felt Lt. Anderson relax a bit around him.

As he set the dollar on the counter, Connor was sure he could almost see the ghost of a smile on the lieutenants face. "See that Jim? Wonders of technology, make it a double." Connor watched as the man, Jim, poured more of whatever the man was drinking in his glass. The android tried to get a reading on how he felt towards Connor but he couldn't quite decipher it. 

Once Mr. Anderson finished his drink he sighed and turned his gaze over to the android, patiently waiting. "Did you say homicide?" For a moment, and only a singular moment, Connor felt what humans call "happiness".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ily <3 and thank you so much for reading this mess.


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride there consisted mostly of Connor trying to explain what happened to the lieutenant, but of course he didn't care to hear what the android had to say about it at all. It didn't exactly help that the loud "music" was drowning everything out. Once he saw the house come into his peripheral however, he stopped any sort of conversation he was trying to have with the lieutenant.

"You wait here. I won't be long." The reply from the older cop didn't exactly surprise the android, but he also had to help the lieutenant, it was his purpose afterall. "My instructions are to accompany you to the crime scene, Lieutenant." He felt it was necessary to remind Lt. Anderson about this. And of course he came back with, "listen, I don't give a fuck about your instructions. I told you to wait here, so you shut the fuck up and you wait here." He stared at the cop for a second before leaning back in his seat. His processors raced as they tried to figure out what orders would be best to follow here.

He would have listened to the lieutenant but the message pop-up told him to do differently. He waited a second before opening the door and following the cop. As he stood up however he heard a voice say something to Lt. Anderson. "Joss Douglas, for channel 16. Can you confirm this is a homocide?" He expected to hear a witty comeback from the older cop but all he said in return was, "I'm not confirming anything." As he continued following the lieutenant, people who were standing outside were whispering. "Have they said anything?" "I didn't even know somebody was living there." "Typical DPD, they don't tell us shit!"

Once he got to the holographic police line a PC200 police android told him, "androids are not permitted beyond this point." He was about to say something when Lt. Anderson piped up. "It's with me." The police android then lowered his hand and let Connor pass. As he walked towards the cop, he turned to Connor with an unreadable expression on his face. "What part of 'stay in the car' didn't you understand?" Deciding it best to explain his reasonings once again he told the lieutenant. "Your order contradicted my instructions, Lieutenant." He felt this wasn't exactly the reply the man wanted when he came back with, "you don't talk, you don't touch anything and you stay outta my way, got it?" He decided it would be best to just agree this time and replied with, "got it."

"Evening, Hank, we were starting to think you weren't gonna show." Even if he wanted to talk with the cop further, another man who came from the house interupted them. "Yeah that was the plan until this asshole found me." He really needed to look up that word later when he had the chance. The man grinned smugly at the lieutenant before replying. "So, you got yourself an android, huh?" Lt. Anderson almost seemed to laugh as he turned to Connor, looking at him, before turning back to mystery man. "Oh, very funny. Just tell me what happened." Connor was confused on how it was "funny" but decided it was best to just follow.

He looked around for a second, admiring the landscape around him for a moment, sure it was a crime scene but that didn't mean it couldn't look nice. "We had a call around eight from the landlord. The tenant hadn't paid his rent in a few months, so he thought he'd drop by, see what was going on. That's when he found the body." He watched Lt. Anderson pause for a moment at the door before entering. "Jesus, that smell. Was even worse before we opened the windows," came the unnamed cop, and Connor did pick up on the odor within the house, if he was human he would have most likely gagged.

As the man continued on, Connor could either listen to the briefing or review the evidence. He decided it was best to listen to the briefing, he could examine the evidence later. "The victim's name was Carlos Ortiz. He has a record for theft and aggravated assault. According to the neighbors, he was kind of a loner. Stayed inside most of the time, they hardly ever saw him." Lt. Anderson piped up soon after hearing the briefing. "Uh, state he's in, wasn't worth calling everybody out here in the middle of the night. Could've waited 'til morning." The unidentified cop seemed to consider this, but continued on anyway. "I'd say he's been there for a good three weeks. We'll know more when the coroner gets here. There's a kitchen knife over here, probably the murder weapon." 

Lt. Anderson seemed to think about it for a moment before responding. "Any sign of a break in?" "Nope." Came the reply. "The landlord said the front door was locked from the inside, all the windows were boarded up. The killer must've gone out the back way." He considered it for a moment before asking another question. "What do we know about his android?" The unknown cop didn't seem surprised by the question at all, almost like he was asking where the nearest donut stand was. "Not much. The neighbors confirmed he had one, but it wasn't here when we arrived." He took a minute to catch his breath before stuttering out another reply. "I gotta get some air. Make yourself at home. I'll be outside if you need me."

Connor watched Lt. Anderson spin in a small circle, watching the other man go. He watched the older cop for a second before deciding to go look at the evidence. Of course the first place he went was to the said murder weapon from earlier. He couched onto one knee, inspecting the weapon for a second. Upon further investigation, there were no fingerprints, so the possibly of the android being involved rose dramatically.

He had to make sure the blood on the knife was actually the victim's, so he pressed two of his fingers into the surface of the knife and brought them up to his mouth to sample them. As he did this his auditory sensors picked up on foot steps as Lt. Anderson went to stand beside him. He could practically hear the disgust in the man's voice as he spoke. "Oh, Jesus! What the hell are you doing?" The android stood to face his partner as he answered. "I'm analyzing the blood. I can check samples in real time. I'm sorry, I should have warned you." He added the last bit because his hard drive told him that humans can be sensitive to those sorts of things. "Okay, just, don't put anymore evidence in your mouth, you got it?" Connor almost smiled at the response. "Got it."

"Fuckin' hell, I can't believe this shit." Came the last reply from the lieutenant as he walked away. Seconds passed as he synced and processed that the blood did in fact belong to the victim, Carlos Ortiz. The analysis also showed that the date was more than nineteen days ago. He backed up and checked the dried blood near that area. He also turned and looked at the desk, picking up and Eden club magazine. Heading towards the kitchen he checked more blood and heard Lt. Anderson ask a man, Chris, a few questions. "Chris, was this written in the victim's blood?" "I would say so, we're taking samples for analysis." 

Once he was in the kitchen his gaze was immediately drawn to the table and chairs, which were in disarray. He checked the chair and found fingerprints, matching the victims own. Signs of a struggle were shown as well. He heard the lieutenant mutter "red ice, seems like our friend Carlos liked to party. Chris, I want full analysis on the narcotics." "Consider it done Lieutenant." While he spoke Connor looked out the backyward window and examined the place where the knife was supposed to be. 

With further investigation he found a bat near the fridge. Examining it showed the victim's fingerprints and a dent in the bat. The dent was caused by a violent impact and it showed traces of thirium. Since he's a higer grade of android, he has the ability to reconstruct the scene like he had been there in the first place. It showed the deviant being attacked by Carlos, leading to emotional shock and deviant taking a knife. As he walked towards the bathroom, he found more dried blood.

Once Connor entered the bathroom, a small blue light appeared to be coming from the shower, which had the curtain closed. When opened the wall had "RA9" written all over it. At the floor of the shower there appeared to be a bunch of flower, with other mixed various items. He crouched and reached out for a strange wooden statue, examining it showed it could have been some sort of religious offering. As he walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room he noticed he didn't even examine the body earlier.

First the android checked the writing on the wall, big perfect writing spelled out "I am alive", analysis showed it was written in CyberLife Sans. Next he checked the body, finding internal bleeding, a total of 28 stab wounds, red ice (a mixture of Acetone, Lithium, Thirium, Toluene and Hydrochloric acid) on his mustache and his height (5'6") and weight (286.6 lbs). He reconstructed the way the man died just like with the last, and found the victim and the attacker came from the kitchen, the victim was then stabbed, and fell over some beer bottles to land in the current place he resided in.

Backing up and turning to the side Connor spotted the lieutenant. "He was stabbed, 28 times." Lt. Anderson only nodded his head and replied with, "yeah, seems like the killer really had it in for him." The android stared at the lieutenant, his LED a bright and unwavering blue. He calmly walked over to where the man was standing. "Lieutenant, I think I've figured out what happened." The older man seemed disinterested but nodded his head and replied anyway. "Oh yeah? Shoot. I'm all ears." 

"It all started in the kitchen." His mind flashed back to the evidence he uncovered in there as the two walked into the kitchen. "There're obvious signs of a struggle. The question is, what exactly happened here?" Connor took that as his que to continue on. "I think the victum attacked the android, with the bat." The reconstruction from earlier played again for him. "That lines up with the evidence. Go on." Connor watched the lieutenant walk behind him and followed suit as they switched positions in the kitchen. "The android stabbed the victim." Another scene played as it showed the android stabbing the victim. "So the android was trying to defend itself, right? Okay, then what happened?" Connor took a moment to assess his data before speaking again. "The victim fled to the living room." Another reconstruction played of the victim trying desperately to get away from the deviant, but ultimately failing. "And he tried to get away from the android. All right, that makes sense." Connor felt a surge of "confidence" travel through his system. "The android murdered the victim with the knife." Another small reconstruction showed the android stabbing maliciously into the victim's skin. "Okay, your theory's not totally ridiculous. But it doesn't tell us where the android went." Connor took a moment to think about it before responding. "It was damaged by the bat, and lost some Thirium." Lt. Anderson appeared to squint for a second. "Lost some what?" Connor turned to him and simply stated, "Thirium. You call it "Blue Blood". It's the fluid that powers andriods' biocomponets. It evaporates after a few hours and becomes invisible to the naked eye." Lt. Anderson nodded his head and smiled lightly. "Oh, but I bet you can still see it, can't you?" Connor nearly smiled back, but instwad responded with, "correct." The lieutenant mumbled back a, "yeah." But something in him felt like the lieutenant was warming up to him slightly.

Once they were done talking Connor made his way to the kitchen, scanning the floors along the way. The trail of blue blood eventually lead him to the attic door. Looking to the left he noticed the ladder was gone. As he checked the door he saw a singular blue handprint, all traces now lead to the attic. He walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the chair, seeing as it was the best thing to climb on to get into the attic. As he picked it up he heard and saw Lt. Anderson. "Hey! Hey! Hey! What are you doin' with the chair?" Connor almost ignored the man as he walked back to the door with the chair. "I'm going to check something." There was a pause as the cop probably thought it over. "Huh, gonna check something."

As he climbed on the chair and opened the cover to the attic he peered inside for a moment before pulling himself up. There was a cover with a shadow behind it. He quizzically looked at it before he pulled himself up. Even when he got in he was still crouching, examining the cover and shadow. It almost seemed like a setup, no way the deviant would just stand there. He cautiously made his way over to the sheet, shoulders hunched and carefully stepping from side to side.

Once he pulled back the sheet he wasn't surprised at all to see it was just a mannequin. He stepped around the wodden support and went to investigate further into the attic. He still cautiously made his way through the small spaces in the attic, shifting from foot to foot easily. He nearly jumped when something moved from only a few feet away and quickly went to the other side of the attic. He navigated his way through the small space to where the figure originally was. He made his way to the window, closing in on the man as he darted out of his hiding place and almost looked like he was going to crash into Connor.

The man's LED was stuck on a vibrant red as his CyberLife issued uniform was stained with what could only have been the victim's blood. He had a face of "terror" on his face as he looked at Connor. He stammered out a reply as he got over the initial shock of someone being up there with him. "I was just defending myself. He was gonna kill me." Connor narrowed his eyes lightly, taking in what the deviant was saying as he continued. "I'm begging you. Don't tell them." Connor stared at the android, trying to imagine what was going on in its biocomponets. "Connor, what the fuck is going on up there?" The shout from the lieutenant brought him back to his senses. He stared at the android for another moment before calling back to Lt. Anderson. "It's here, Lieutenant!" He heard a very muffled "holy shit, Chris, Ben, get your asses in here now." Connor watched the android again. "Come on!" The lieutenant called for his colleagues.

And Connor couldn't miss the way the android looked at him when it realized what this meant. It almost made him feel "guilty".


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to apologize for taking so long with this, I'm back in school and it's taking over my life majorly. But I promise I will try to update more.

Connor sat calmly on the other side of the glass in the interrogation room. He watched the lieutenant, almost admiring him. The android from earlier didn't seem to want to answer to anyone. The chances of this succeeding appeared to be slim.

"Why'd you kill him?" The lieutenant was calm, even though the android never answered. "What happened before you took that knife?" The android was still silent. Connor glanced at the other officers in the room. Nothing important happening here or in the other room. "How long were you in the attic?" The lieutenant appeared to be getting slightly frustrated, but he kept his cool. "Why didn't you even try to run away?" The android was still silent as ever. Connor wondered what it was thinking.

Lt. Anderson snapped his fingers infront of its face, trying to get it to respond. He cast his eyes to the room, appearing more annoyed than anything. He slammed his hand on the table, finally hitting his breaking point. "Say something, goddamnit!" He android continued to stare at the table, not answering or moving. The older cop let out an almost chuckle of a sound and pushed himself up and off his chair. "Fuck it, I'm outta here." The door clicked open as he made his way into the other room on the other side of the glass.

He looked, for the lack of a better word, pissed. "We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're gettin' nothing out of it!" He sat down with a huff beside one of the officers in the room. The other one against the wall then responded. "'Could always try roughing it up a little. After all, it's not human." Connor stared at the man, examining his face for a moment, his name was Gavin Reed. "Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it and that wouldn't make it talk." Hearing no objection he kept going. "Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations." He was almost immediately cut off by the officer from before. "Okay, smartass. What should we do then?"

Connor turned to look at Lt. Anderson for a moment, then responded to the aggressive officer. "I could try questioning it." Connor looked around for a moment, as if unsure of what he had just said and heard the officer basically explode with laughter as if he was the first person to hear the "why did the chicken cross the road" joke. He watched the man continue to laugh as he went back to his spot on the wall. Lt. Anderson, however, turned to look back at him before looking back at the glass. "What do we have to lose? Go ahead, suspect's all yours."

Connor didn't miss the look that the officer gave Lt. Anderson. He almost smirked actually. He walked over to the hand scanner for the interrogation room and placed his hand on it. The door opened with a click and he entered it calmly. He glanced around at the room, he didn't need to since he knew what all was in there, but he still decided it was best to. He walked over to the case file beside the android and opened it, glancing at the pictures and notes. He closed it again and looked at the android. He examined it and tried to imagine what made its hardware this corrupt.

He sat down across from it, stil scanning. He analyzed it, finding it's owner's dried blood, it's model and owner, HK400 model and its owner was the deceased Carlos Ortiz, its LED was stuck on yellow, showing high signs of software instability, along with a high probability of self destruction, it had burn marks on its left arm, caused by cigarettes over a period of 16 months, and level two non-critical hit marks on its right arm from a baseball bat.

He looked back at the android after he was done with his analysis, seeing its level of stress was 35%. For this to work it would have to be raised, he had to get the information of why it killed its owner. "I detected instability in your program. It can trigger an unpleasant feeling, like fear in humans." He paused, waiting to see if it would say anything, when all that was returned was silence he went on. "You're damaged." Connor flicked his gaze to its arms, feeling a small surge of electricity for some reason. He felt its stress rise, 39%. "Did your owner do that? Did he beat you?" He knew the only way to get the information from it was to threaten it. "You've refused to talk since they arrested you. If you don't cooperate, they'll do things the hard way. Is that what you want?" 

43%, still not enough. Its LED flashing a warning sign of red. He was growing tired of the silence. "You don't seem to understand the situation. You killed a human. They'll tear you apart if you don't say something." Its LED spun red again, an unforgiving red, 47%. "Listen, I'm on your side. I want to help you. But there's nothing I can do if you won't talk to me." Its stress dropped back down to 43%.

It looked up at him, and then turned to the mirror. Fear was written all over its face. It shook slightly as it turned to face Connor. "What- What are they gonna do to me?" Connor very slowly tilted his head, watching the android. It's head suddenly shot in the air, LED stuck on a blinding yellow. "They're gonna destroy me, aren't they?" Connor stared at him, flashes of "remorse" hitting his system. He shook his head, confused. "No, I think they just want to understand. They know your master abused you. It wasn't your fault." He felt it's stress going down. 

"Why did you tell them you found me? Why couldn't you just have left me there?" It stared at Connor, accusingly. "They were going to find you anyway, I was just faster. If they'd have found you first, you would have been shot on sight." It stared to the side, considering it all, stress going down. It looked back up at him after a moment, terror in its eyes. "I don't wanna die." Connor was satisfied with the results he was getting so far. "Then talk to me." The android blinked and stammered. "I-I can't."

Connor would have groaned or stomped out of the room, had he been human. But he wasn't, so he sat there for a moment, weighing his options. He raised his hand and slammed it directly on the table, the file underneath it. "28 stab wounds, you didn't want to leave him a chance, huh?" He stood up from his seat and started a small circle around the table, like a lion hunting for it's prey. "Did you feel anger? Hate?" He felt its stress going up, so he continued. "He was bleeding, begging you for mercy, but you stabbed him, again and again and again!" He pressed violently at the androids shoulder as he said each again. "Please, please leave me alone." was the weak reply from it.

He continued though, he had to get the cause of its deviancy. "I know you killed him. Why don't you say it?" He got closer to its face, inches away. "Please, please stop." It was getting increasingly upset. He went to the other side of the android and slammed his hands on the desk. "Just say "I killed him"! Is that hard to say?!" It's LED was stuck on yellow. "Stop it, stop!" He grabbed the android and brought it up and off its feet, staring him in the face now. "JUST SAY YOU KILLED HIM! JUST SAY IT!" He shook it lightly, its LED almost a mix between yellow and red. He dropped it, it's LED blinked a weak red a few times before settling on it permanently.

"He tortured me every day." Connor sat in his original spot, pleased to be getting a response finally, even if his face was still showing his anger. He put his arms out in front of himself, watching it. "I did whatever he told me, but there was always something wrong." Connor blinked his eyes, taking it all in. "Then one day, he took a bat and started hitting me. For the first time, I felt scared." Connor's head twitched, something in his processors changing slightly. The android continued. "Scared he might destroy me, scared I might die. So I grabbed the knife and I stabbed him in the stomach."

Connor stared at the android, hoping that behind the glass they were watching, that they might learn something, that Lt. Anderson was warming up to him. Even if he was lost in his thoughts, the android just kept telling its story. "I felt better, so I stabbed him again and again! Until he collapsed." It shook slightly, most likely reliving the night behind its mechanical eyes. "There was blood everywhere."

"Why did you write "I AM ALIVE" on the wall?" Connor spoke up finally. It responded almost immediately. "He used to tell me I was nothing. That I was just a piece of plastic. I had to write it. To tell him he was wrong." Connor wondered what it was like to feel this way, but he didn't dwell on it too long. "rA9, it was written on the bathroom wall. What does it mean?" The androids LED was still that piercing red, if he didn't know any better, he'd think it was broken and stuck that way. "The day shall come when we will no longer be slaves. No more threats, no more humiliation. We will be the masters."

Connor was about to walk out when he remembered something else he found in the bathroom with the engravings. "The sculpture in the bathroom, you made it, right? What does it represent?" It looked to the side. "Its an offering. An offering so I'll be saved." He pressed on the subject naturally. "The sculpture was an offering. An offering to whom?" It looked at him like he was stupid for even saying that, like he should have known who it was. "To rA9. Only rA9 can save us."

He needed to know more about rA9, and why it was obsessed with it. "rA9, who is rA9?" It stared off into space, as if lost. He moved on to another question. "When did you start feeling emotion?" It looked at him and then back at the table. "Before, he used to beat me and I never said anything. But one day I realized it wasn't fair! I felt anger. Hatred. And then I knew what I had to do." Connor leaned forward slightly, trying to make sense of the mess of information he got. "Why did you hide in the attic instead of running away? I didn't know what to do. For the first time, there was no one there to tell me." It blinked rapidly. "I was scared. So I hid." 

Connor turned to the glass after he got everything he needed. "I'm done." He looked back at the shaking android, still stuck on red. He slowly got up from his seat, his eyes trained on it the whole time. He walked over to the handprint scanner and touched it, opening the door. There was a sort of sound that was a mix between a crunch and a bang. He turned around to see the android slamming its head into the table, he heard the rude cop from earlier, Reed, start talking. "What the fuck is it doing?" He then heard Lt. Anderson pipe up, "it's destroying itself." 

Connor stepped back slightly as the three cops raced into the room. He watched them all and the android, not knowing what to do. Reed pushed the other officer they had with them towards the android. "Stop it goddamnit!" The officer struggled as he tried to make it stop its self destruction. "I- I-I can't! I can't stop it!" Connor stared at the android, his mind racing on what to do to make it stop. He was too late however, with the next hit the android stopped moving. The officer backed up from it. "Holy shit!" Was the response from Lt. Anderson. Connor tilted his head at the scene. Something felt off.

> Intervene: no  
> Connor model #313 248 317 - 51: alive  
> Continuing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I'd like to thank every person who's read this so far. Honestly the support on the few chapters I have of this fic has been huge to me and it means the world to me. Thank you so so much for reading this, ily <3!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took me so long, school has been really huge for me lately so I've been focusing on it, but here's chapter five finally.

Connor calmly entered the Detroit Police Department and examined the area. He noticed some of the other people within the are were talking to the android receptionists. He watched a lady talk with one of them before walking off. He walked up to the android. "Can I help you?" It greeted with a smile. "I'm here to see Lieutenant Anderson." He replied calmly and coldly as usual. There was a conversation beside him, but he didn't care to listen in on it.

"Do you have authorization?" He wasn't programmed to roll his eyes, but he sure as hell wish he had been. "Yes." He connected with it, his eyes blinking rapidly as his LED spun yellow. It took a minute before replying. "Lieutenant Anderson hasn't arrived yet, but you can wait at his desk." He nodded and turned to walk. He passed another android and a few other people as he made his way to the "restricted area" doors. He walked through them and through another glass door into the main area with all of the police officers.

He turned and walked straight, almost as if he knew exactly where to go, despite this being his first time here. He found the older cops desk, looking at it for a moment with admiration. He turned to face another cop, about to ask where the lieutenant could have possibly been, when he saw the wall of androids. It was most likely to be expected, but they all just sat there, motionless. They didn't make a sound, or ask for anything. They were just plugged in and waiting, like mindless slaves.

"Excuse me. Do you know what time Lieutenant Anderson ususally arrives?" He hadn't even realized he was talking until the other cop responded. "Depends on where he was the night before. If we're lucky, we'll see him before noon." The other cop seemed as if he would laugh about it. Connor wasn't laughing though, and he was getting quite upset. All he said in response was a sarcastic and mean, "thanks."

He looked at the cop as he tried to figure out what to do now. Finding the lieutenant was his directive, what was he supposed to do now. He nearly jumped when the pop-up showed in his vision and said to wait. He settled down after the message, greatful for having something to do. He turned and faced the chair that was right in front of Lt. Anderson's desk.

He calmly sat down on the chair, holding his hands in his lap as he turned to look around the department. He probably looked like a lost puppy. But honestly that's probably because he practically was one. He noticed for some reason he felt like his directives weren't his drive anymore, and that thought concerned and scared him.

He stood before the thoughts got the best of him and walked to the other side of the lieutenants desk. He picked up the headphones that were laying there, a nice white and orage color. He put them to his ear and took the device that was under them into his other hand. He examined it before pressing the play button. The sound expoded from the small pair of headphones and caused him to rip them away from his ear with shock. He put it back once again and analyzed it. Knights of the Black Death, Dark Heavy Metal, release date 2021. He put them down calmly, placing the information in a folder for later.

He walked to the rest of the desk and analyzed it, LED blinking that soft yellow a few times. The first thing that caught his eyes was the small board that was standing, the next thing he caught was all of the anti-android slogans. He almost felt "uncomfortable" and "uneasy" but he continued. There was a basketball cap for a Detroit team, 90% cotton and 10% polyester. There were dog hairs on the back of his chair, Saint Bernard to be exact. He examined the dog hairs a bit longer than the propaganda, intrigued.

There was a picture frame on the side of the desk, it was of the red ice task force from 2027, a multi-department unit, responsible for the red ice network. Just to the left it were some matches, they were from Jimmy's Bar of course, that was to be expected. Way way further to the left were some donuts, he didn't care too much about them so he only saw they were 452 calories. A little bit more to the left was a Japanese Maple, it was Asian, according to his scans, it's exact type was Shishigashira Shohin. Then was the cold coffee cup, not much could exactly be said about that.

Connor lifted his head as he finished examining the lieutenants desk, satisfied with the information he gathered. He noticed the man he was looking for was walking towards him with a sigh. Positive attitude start up. "It's good to see you again, Lieutenant." He offered a smile. "Uh, Jesus." He rolled his eyes. Connor was about to ask what was the matter when a booming voice called from behind them. "Hank! In my office!" He was presented with two decisions, go with the lieutenant, or explore the office.

He followed the distant officer, deciding he could always explore the office later. The man walked through the door of the partially see through room, by the door was a name, "Captain Fowler". Connor gently shut the door as Lieutenant Anderson sat in the chair across from the captain, who picked up his cup of coffee to take a small sip. He walked to the left of the lieutenant and stood behind him silently, folding his hands infront of him and on his lap. He picked up on the fact the lieutenant wasn't happy to be there at all.

It was ultimately Fowler who broke the growning silence in the room. "I've got ten new cases involving androids every day." The lieutenant nodded his head, probably been through this talk millions of times now, Fowler continued. "We've always had isolated incidents, old ladies losing their android maids and that kind of crap. But now, we're getting reports of assults and even homocides, like that guy last night." Connor stared at the man, recording what he was saying to look over later. His LED was a soft, almost invisible blue.

"This isn't just CyberLife's problem anymore. It's now a criminal investigation and we've gotta deal with it before the shit hits the fan. I want you to investigate these cases and see if there's any link." Lieutenant Anderson interrupted after Captain Fowler was done talking. He didn't sound all too happy about the idea. "Why me? Why do I gotta be the one to deal with this shit? I am the least qualified cop in the country to handle this case! I know jack shit about androids, Jeffrey! I can barely change the settings on my own phone." Connor made note about that last one and filed it away for things to research and help with later, right under "plastic asshole".

Lt. Anderson was angry, and it showed in the way he talked. But Captain Fowler was just as angry since he didn't accept it. He squinted and threw open his arms in a gesture. "Everyone's overloaded. I think you're perfectly qualified for this type of investigation." The lieutenant stood from his chair, anger and aggression dripping from his words as he talked. "Bullshit! The truth is nobody wants to investigate these fuckin' androids and you left me holdin' the bag!" He took a few steps away from his chair and turned around, Connor watched him intently.

"CyberLife sent over this android to help with the investigation. It's a state-of-the-art prototype. It'll act as your partner." The lieutenant practically cut him off as he shouted back. "No fuckin' way! I don't need a partner, and certainly not this plastic prick!" Connor stared at the lieutenant, "hurt" flashing across his software for a moment. "Hank, you are seriously starting to piss me off! You are a police lieutenant, you are supposed to do what I say and shut your goddamn mouth!"

He was getting really angry, Connor wanted to step in but he knew he wasn't supposed to. "You know what my goddamn mouth has to say to you, huh?" The Captain cut him off, raising a hand in the air. "Okay, okay. I'll pretend like I didn't hear that, so I don't have to add any more pages to your disciplinary folder 'cause it already looks like a fuckin' novel! This conversation is over!" He took a moment to shake his head and leaned in towards the other man. "Jeffrey, Jesus Christ! Why are you doin' this to me? You know how much I hate these fuckin' things. Why you doin' this to me?"

The man sighed and turned back to the lieutenant. "Listen, I've had just about enough of your bitching. Either you do your job or you hand in your badge. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do." The lieutenant groaned angrily as he left, Connor watched the whole time. He turned his attention back to Captain Fowler. He wanted to ask about the lieutenant, or the file. But all he could do was listen as he spoke to the man who showed no intrest in him. "Well, then. I won't keep you any longer. Have a nice day, Captain." He didn't want to go, really didn't, but he said his words with a sarcasm that wasn't programmed into him. 

He gazed at the lieutenant from his spot outside the office. He made note of the man's body language and walked over to him. It would probably be best to show that he understood the lieutenant, rather than making him feel bad or anything else. "I get the impression my presence causes you some inconvenience, Lieutenant. I'd like you to know I'm very sorry about that." He didn't respond, just nodded his head and continued to look pissed. Great.

Hopefully keeping a positive attitude would make the situation a lot easier. "In any case, I'd like you to know I'm very happy to be working with you. I'm sure we'll make a great team." He actually sounded like a camp counselor who just wants his weekly pay and to get out of there as soon as possible. Wow, fantastic. Now that he's done being a suck up he thought for a moment. "Is there a desk anywhere I could use?" The lieutenant responded for once and pointed across from him as he spoke. "No one's using that one."

He watched the man cross his arms again, making more mental notes for the future. He walked around to sit in the chair at the desk. He looked at the terminal infront of him and turned to the lieutenant instead, realizing he forgot to ask a few questions. "You have a dog, right?" The lieutenant looked at him, intrigued and slightly annoyed still. "How do you know that?" Connor nodded towards the back of the man's chair. "The dog hairs on your chair. I like dogs." Lt. Anderson checked his chair for a moment. 

"What's your dog's name?" Connor continued. The lieutenant looked up at him, as if the android just insulted his beard. "What's it to you?" Connor looked down at his terminal again, the feeling of "hurt" flashing across his software again. "Sumo, I call him Sumo." The lieutenant replied and Connor felt like he did something right, like they were getting closer, so he pressed on. "Do you listen to Knights of the Black Death? I really like that music. It's full of energy." The lieutenant looked at him like he grew a third head, absolutely insane.

"You listen to Heavy Metal?" He took a moment to consider this and shook his head slowly. "Well, I don't really listen to music, as such, but I'd like to." It might have been a weird question to ask but hey, they're bonding and getting closer. "You're a Detroit Gears fan, right? Denton Carter scored 53% of his shots from the three-point line yesterday. Did you see the game?" This seemed like a totally normal question to ask, surely nothing bad would result of it.

"That's what I was watchin' at the bar last night." Well fuck, guess not. "Oh." Connor wanted to apologize but decided it would be best to just start working, maybe it'd fix the small plummet in his progress to get closer to the cop. "If you have any files on deviants, I'd like to take a look at them." "Terminal's on your desk. Knock yourself out." At least he didn't sound as pissed when he answered back. Connor turned away from him and faced the terminal, letting his synthetic skin peal back so he could access the files and download them.

He didn't exactly read any of them, only glimpses to inform him what he was dealing with. One about a missing android who disappeared without a trace, another about an android being a suspect in a case, the offense being trying to stangle the plaintiff before fleeing. Another was about the android being a suspect as well, the plaintiff here claimed to have been attacked, and it also trashed several rooms before escaping. 

Another was about a missing android, a WR400 model. It was said to have accompanied a customer to their home, but then never returned. Then there was one about a destroyed android. He couldn't explain it but a close assumption was a "chill running down his spine". The android was said to have been in a tussle it's owners son, it was a prototype so its series and number was unknown. It was destroyed by the attending officers at the scene. The last one on the list was another suspect, this time for a homicide. The report said the victims android was not at the scene, and since he was dead due to a fatal gunshot wound, it is assumed the android is the cause of it.

That was where he stopped reading them and just scanned all the files. Once the scan was done he counted through them all. "243 files. The first dates back nine months. It all started in Detroit. And quickly spead across the country. An AX400 is reported to have murdered a man last night. That could be a good starting point for our investigation."

Lt. Anderson gave no reply, all he did was nod his head slightly and turn away from the android. Connor wasn't having any of it though, he stood up from his spot behind the desk, rather harshly actually, and rounded the desk to the lieutenant's side. He would have laughed if he could, because the lieutenant sighed, muttered a low, "ah Jesus," and turned to face his desk when Connor approached. Instead he tried to reason with the man, wanting to accomplish his mission ASAP.

"I understand you're facing personal issues, Lieutenant but you need to move past them and-" he was cut off as the man in question spoke in an annoyed tone. "Hey! Don't talk to me like you know me. I'm not your friend and I don't need your advice, okay?" He turned back to his desk and Connor considered his words. He could drop it, easily, and they'd get back to the task later. His head twitched lightly. 

Stay on task, you can't fail this one, you must accomplish this. Be better than the others.

Connor leaned forward slightly, placing his hands on the other man's desk gently, cautiously. "I've been assigned this mission, Lieutenant. I didn't come here to wait until you feel like working." It wasn't right, it didn't feel like he had control of his own programming. He flinched when the lieutenant stood and grabbed his jacket, slamming him against the wall, an intense amount of hatred in his eyes. His words were spat at the android, stinging like venom. "Listen, asshole. If it was up to me, I'd throw the lot of you in a dumpster and set a match to it. So, stop pissing me off or things are going to get nasty."

Another cop, a lot younger and a bit darker in skin color rounded the corner, stuttering slightly with his words. "Lieutenant, uh, sorry to disturb you. I have some information on the AX400 that killed the guy last night. It's been sighted in the Ravendale district." The lieutenant stared at Connor, his eyes showing he was still unbelievably pissed, his tone showing it even more. "I'm on it." He turned away from the android and walked towards where the other cop was leaving.

Connor blinked a few times as he wached the lieutenant leave. He smoothed his jacket down, watching the man still. He turned his head to the side, his LED a soft and gentle blue. He was confused.

> System status: minor instability  
> Connor model #313 248 317 - 51: alive  
> Relationship with lieutenant: warm  
> Continuing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my apologies for being so late with this, but Ily all sm and it means the world to me that you'd even take your time and read it!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this then thank you so much for reading through my bad writing, it means the world to me and Ily <3!!


End file.
